Malibu Beach House
The Malibu Beach House '''is the main setting in the show, is located in the city of Malibu. It was owned by Charlie Harper until his death in 2011. It's residents include Alan Harper, and his son Jake Harper on weekends. In Season 9, The Malibu Beach House was put up for sale by Alan and Jake after Charlie's death while in Paris with Rose inbetween the events of That Darn Priest (Season 8) and Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt. (Season 9) Follwing Charlie's funeral, a few celebrities like John Stamos, Jenna Elfman and Thomas Gibson view the house but did not buy. Eventally, Walden Schimdt ended up buying the house. After Walden buys the house, Alan moves out briefly to live with his mother Evelyn but eventally Walden allows Alan and Jake to continue living in the house permantly after Charlie's death since Nine Magic Fingers. Now, Walden Schmidt & Alan Harper are the current owners of The Malibu Beach House as of Season 9. It has lately been remodled to look more high tech, incorperating voice activated machines. Jake Harper thinks that it's possibly haunted by the spirits of angry women, leading to the misfortunes that the men of the house suffer from. Mostly Charlie because he was obessed with women and booze after his untimely death. Now, Walden Schmidt, Alan Harper and Jake Harper are the current residents of the Malibu Beach House as of 2012. Former residents are Chelsea, Lisa and Charlie Harper, who died inbetween Seasons 8 & 9 (That Darn Priest & Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt.) Berta is the Malibu Beach House housekeeper. Her first employer at the beach house was Charlie Harper until his death. Now, her current employers are Walden Schmidt and Alan Harper, which is the reason why she continues coming to the beach house every day. Walden redecorated the house in one if the episodes, instead the house color is light gray and Charlie's piano was removed along with his furniture (jazz posters, couches, paintings, bedframe, end tables, lamps, desk, tables, curtains, porch light, deck chairs, plants, BBQ, floor tiles and kitchen appliances) and replaced with a computer and so was the kitchen and the living room TV is a giant flat HD screen. '''The Malibu Beach House Owners: *Charlie Harper - Prior to the Pilot to That Darn Priest *Alan Harper - Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt *Walden Schmidt - People Who Love Peepholes - Slowly and in a Circular Fashion *Alan Harper & Walden Schmidt - Slowly and in a Circular Fashion - Present The Malibu Beach House Housekeepers: *Berta - Prior to the Pilot- Present The Malibu Beach House Residents: *Charlie Harper - Prior to the Pilot to That Darn Priest (deceased) (19??-2011) *Alan Harper - Pilot to Present (since 2003) 2003-present *Jake Harper - Pilot to Present (since 2003) 2003-present *Chelsea - Sir Lancealot's Litter Box to Tinkle Like a Princess *Walden Schmidt - People Who Love Peepholes to Present (since 2011) 2011-present Trivia *It was confirmed in the episode "Who's Vod Kanockers?" that Steven Tyler rented a house next door to Charlie. Category:Places Category:Stubs Category:Articles Needing Images